Shade vs Hayashi: Father's Redemption
Hayashi stood at a crossroads of sorts; The first path was to kill his father, for whom there was little love lost, or to save his wounded soul. He knew that the first would forever seal his fate as a Demon, condemned for eternity and the second would remove his powers in the process, once more giving Shade the tainted wings of a Demon, a trade off of sorts. But before the choice could be made, he had to hunt the man down. Shade himself was quite at ease in his life, sure of where he wanted to be. After his son became a cold criminal, he decided to not willingly return to the boy's life, for his own good. But, as noble as that sounded to his head, his heart didn't like the idea so well. Late one night, August 10th according to the calenders, Hayashi finally tracked his father down to a hotel just on the outskirts of Karakura Town. He warped into the room where Shade laid his head, finding he was awake and ready for combat, his jacket ablaze. "I knew you'd come. I won't go without a fight, but I already know who's walking away this time, and I don't think I'm in a good position to win right now." Hayashi smirked and drew his Hellish Zanpakto, Ritosu Karasu. "I'm sure you already know the risks to facing me. After all you did create me, right?" he asked, his smirk fading into a sneer. With a single motion, Hayashi brought the sword down upon Shade, who blocked it with a strange sword made of black spiritual energy. Both parties clashed over and over again, destroying the hotel room in the process. Being human, Shade had little in the way of blocking the full brunt of a Demon's might, while Hayashi was tireless it seemed, swinging with all his might repeatedly. Finding a moment to escape, Shade rolled away from a swing that would have killed him, Fullbring or no. "I guess, I must end this at once. Single Strike" he said, before fading away, using the light to his advantage. He swung down, aiming for a vital spot. "Nice try 'Dad'," the younger Kagekyo said with venom laced in his words, "but I already know how you fight." he spun around and blocked the attack with ease. Shade escaped before Hayashi could counter, but his jacket was missing, as his Fullbring wore off. Hayashi looked puzzled. "What? Your Reishi's gone and run out? Ah well, that means Kara and I don't need to drag this out any further." Revelation of Perfect Power Hayashi broke the sword's guard off the rest of the weapon, causing the blade to vanish in violet smoke. "This is the true power of a God. Look close Father. Look at what I can do!" Before Shade could respond, violet energy surrounded both combatants. Once the explosion faded, Hayashi was simply holding a book. However, Shade looked terrified. "Kara....taught you that then, eh? Go ahead kiddo, use it. Kill me like you always wanted, while becoming mortal." Shade said, terror gripping at his insides. He couldn't move after using Single Stroke, the drain becoming all too overdrawn. "What're ya waiting for?! Finish this!" he demanded. Hayashi flipped the pages, stopping at one dated almost 20 years prior. "I revoke your Godhood, however I attach these conditions; One, I continue to exist dispite the above. Two, that Margin and Yuki continue their eternal sleep, not that I could wake them anyway, and three; you and Mom forget about me. To you, there is no one by my name." Once Hayashi stopped speaking, Shade fell over in pain as his body grew colder and colder, his Demon powers returning. After they were completely restored, he faded away. Hayashi sighed as he heard a female's voice in his mind. "Goodbye Master. I hope to see you again." "Goodbye, Kara, my soul and mind. Farewell." was all he could manage as he began sobbing uncontrollably. He too seemed to fade from the area, returning somewhere in the woods near Karakura. He sat down next to a pile of rocks and cried harder, remembering his training there and with whom. Are ya proud of me yet Margin? Have I surpassed your expectations? Are you and Yuki at rest? I still love you. Even now, I still do. ''and as the thought those words, a small smile, the first genuine one in ages appeared on his face as sleep crept upon him.'' Once he awoke from the his rest, he noticed the world seemed duller than it had the night before. In fact, it seemed. His senses were off, almost like he caught a cold. The only indication that he was still himself was the feeling of a pulse under his skin. Hayashi had fiinally gained what he wanted, to be human, to be able to greave without losing his mind to murderous rage. With a different mindset, he looked down at his left hand, at the ring it bore. "No longer must I fight, but even unto death, they'll never leave me. That is truly a blessing." he wispered remembering the one time he called the wires to defend him, willingly at least. The knowledge that the wires held inside that ring had saved him, albiet he had no idea what they were until it happened, bolstered his resolve somehow. With a single motion, he stood up and began walking to Karakura Town, hoping to find a new life, one that he prayed didn't involve Demon-hunting